I Think I Wanna Marry You
by WritingGeek27116
Summary: A CrissColfer ficlet based off an awesome marriage proposal in Portland, Oregon. Future fic, Darren and Chris have been together and have finally decided to elope. But Darren goes all Mr.Romantic on Chris and proposes in the most totally awesome way possible.


**Hola. **

**CrissColfer AU - I Think I Wanna Marry You **

**Author: WritingGeek27116**

**Fandom/Pairing: CrissColfer**

**Rating: PG **

**Summary: Chris thinks Chuck is just recommending a song for him to listen to, but in the end he ends up being married. **

**Warnings: Fluffiness, umm...a few curse words that people who are Christians might not like (hell, for example). **

**Gratitude: To Mandy, for her constant patience and kindness. **

**Dedication: To Mandy for the prompt, she's the Jessie to my Woody. Yee-hah.**

**This prompt is based off this: watch?v=HzkEwPZWALA**

**While you're reading this listen to 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars, just to add a feel to the story. **

**Thanks again for the read! **

**Your reviews are better than Darren's broken washing machine (though it's probably not broken anymore now that he's all rich and famous...)**

**Klaine kisses and CrissColfer hugs. **

**-WGeek~**

"Chuck, what the hell is going on here?" Chris asked, looking at his surroundings with a raised eyebrow.

"So Chris, I actually have a little song I'd like to play for you." Chuck replied with a grin, holding his arm out and when Chris took it, he led him to the open boot of his Range Rover and grabbed a set of headphones from behind him. "I really think this song sums up yours and Darren's relationship, so I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Chuck grinned, offering the headphones to Chris. He hesitated at first, wondering if he should wait for Darren, but after a minute he took the headphones and slipped them on. He knew that Chuck had awesome music taste and that he's always suggesting songs Chris should listen to, so this wasn't completley out of the ordinary for Chris though it sure felt like it.

The opening beats to 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars started playing in Chris' ears, his eyebrows shot up as he listened carefully, did Chuck really think that this was the song that defines his and Darren's relationship?

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

Chris started to giggle as the car started reversing, Chuck grabbed a metal pot and a wooden spoon from beside him and began drumming the beat, walking forward to keep up with the steadily moving car. Chris couldn't stop laughing, Chuck's eyes were wide and he was grinning like a maniac, madly bashing the metal with the spoon as the car started driving forwards along the otherwise empty road.

Chuck disappeared suddenly, but before Chris had time to jump up and chase after him Cory and Mark appeared, dressed in the same clothes Chris and Darren had worn on their very first date; Mark was Darren, dressed in a simple pair of blue chinos and Darren's 'Roger Rabbit' t-shirt that Chris had grown to utterly adore over the years they'd been together, Cory was Chris, sporting his signature skin tight black jeans and a 'Green Lantern' t-shirt. Cory had his arm through Mark's as they walked down the street in front of Chris, looking sickly in love. Chris teared up at the memories that came back to him, the excitement, the nerves, the butterflies in his stomach that just wouldn't go away. Chris watched Cory and Mark and put a hand to his mouth, laughing as the smell of the woody trees came flying back to him, that day in Chris' mind was so vivid because it meant the world to both him and Darren.

Chris _awwed_ and let his hands drop to clutch his heart through his t-shirt, it was aching from all the feels. Cory and Mark mouthed the words to the song in Chris' ear perfectly in time, sending Chris' heart pounding against his ribcage. They both twirled, pushing their foreheads together even as they continued walking. Just then Joey ran straight in front of them both, Chris bursting into a fit of laughter as he spotted what Joey was wearing; a bright purple t-shirt with: I SHIP CRISSCOLFER printed in bold, black lettering. Joey was holding a packet of 'Red Vines' in one hand and a beer in the other, he ran across Chris' line of view screaming and waving his arms high above his head in joy.

Cory looked at Joey for a minute with a pinched brow, but then he shrugged his shoulders and waved the wierdness off, continuing to walk side by side with Mark as the car carried on driving down the street.

From either side of the car came Harry and Jenna, walking round with grins on their faces and grabbing each others hands. Chris put his hands to his mouth in shock, giggling madly as he wondered what the hell was going on here. Jenna mouthed the lines, _well I know this little chaple on the boulevard we can go_, Harry pulled out a bouquet of roses and handed them to Jenna, who kissed him on the cheek as he mimed, _no one will no, _shaking his index finger from side to side in a 'no' gesture. They walked out of Chris' view clutching each other's hands for dear life, Jenna throwing the flowers at Chris who caught them with a huge grin, blowing a kiss to both of them as they left.

Kevin and Ashley came into veiw then (with Mark and Cory still walking behind all the dancing couples, holding hands and swaying from side to side), Kevin backed into view holding a vodka flask, and Ashley followed wiggling her shoulders. Kevin sang, _who cares if we're trash gotta pocket full of cash we can blow, shots of patron. _Just then green and pink confetti flew past them as they clinked their shot glasses together, Kevin taking a hearty swig as they ran round to join the forming queue of couples. Mark and Cory ran to the front of the queue, with Harry and Jenna behind them and then Kevin and Ashley at the back.

Lea, Naya, Heather, Vanessa, Amber, Jaime, Lauren, Bonnie and Dianna all jogged on in a line, clapping their hands to the bass of the song still playing in Chris' ear. They snaked round Cory and Mark, then behind the other two couples before running back to stand in a line behind the first couple.

As the line_, if you're ready_ played, they all pointed to Chris (who was dying by this point, tears rushing down his face at the spectacular display, but where was Darren? He asked himself). They all turned round, holding their arms up in the air as they did so. With the line, _I'm looking for something dumb to do_, they all began mime-searching for something, Mark pulling his mohawk up to check if 'something dumb to do' was hiding underneath it. In sync they all pointed at Chris, and then grabbed the air with their fists and pulled it downwards. They ran forward, spreading their arms as, _is it the look in your eyes?_ played. The two Joe's from Starkid, Dylan, Tyler, both Brian's, Matt and Nick all came running right in front of Chris, blocking out the other's as they screamed wildly and waved their arms in the air, shaking their shoulders to the rythm; every one of them we wearing white t-shirts with a picture of Chris and Darren on with a red love heart around them both.

They exited and all the couples got into two horizontal lines facing each other, holding their arms up to their chests as Damian and Samuel ran down the make-shift aisle, Samuel mouthing, _I'll go get a ring let the choir bell sing like ooohh, _Damian saying, _so watcha wanna do?_ as Samuel mimed pulling out a ring from his back pocket and holding it to Damian. With a suprised gasp Damian took the ring, they both pecked each other on the cheek and ran to join the end of the lines.

Chord and Richard (Campbell) appeared then, both wearing white shirts and red hula-flower chains round their necks. Chris pissed himself with laughter as Richard mouthed, _if you wake up and you wanna break up that's cool, no I won't blame you, _he held his hand up to silence an angry looking Chord, who was obviously severely disagreeing with the words coming out of Richard's mouth. Chord pushed down Richard's raised hand and leaned in, kissing Richard short and sweet before they ran back in opposite directions just as everybody fell back into a group, they both joined the group too, dancing like they belonged in the 'Tragedy' video.

Chris couldn't believe his eyes, he was just so touched all his friends had come and arranged all this. He wondered _just_ how long this must of all taken to plan and arrange, and the mere thought sent him crying even more, heart sqeezing because he missed Darren, _where the hell was he_?, he thought to himself. More people ran onto join the group, and Chris recognized them as the crew from Glee, more Starkids and people from his movie. They all clapped twice in turn to the beat, Chris freaking out as they danced with each other, stepping forward from side to side in time with the music.

At _hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_, they all pointed to Chris, running forward after the car as it drove away from them. Chris wailed with laughter and waved his arms about in disbelief as the all of the guys from before came back on, hopping across the screen in a dance move Chris had made for them on one drunken night out, it was like a hip gyrate whilst jumping, oh the memories.

All of them wrapped their arms around each other's shouders, and at _who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_ (again), they all started doing the can-can, jumping forwards with the movements. Just then from either side of the car came a marching band, in two dead straight lines. All of them were dressed in black bowler hats with a white feather sticking out the top, a cherry red jacket with gold brass buttons, black slacks with two vertical red stripes down either sides and black shoes. They came marching on, walking five steps forwards before turning and walking towards in each other making a sort of half-square shaped trail with their feet. From out of nowhere Ryan, Ian, Brad and Dante came walking on, each holding their laptops right in front of Chris' face. Chris giggled as he watched the mini-videos of some of his friends, Bonnie, Jaime and Lauren jumping up and down, screaming and holding a sign with: All you have to say is _I do_, on it. On Ryan's computer was Joey clutching a collage he'd made of me and Darren with _Soul Mates_ written across the bottom in electric purple. On Ian's laptop screen was a video of him and Ryan mouthing, "just say yes, Chris" over and over again. And on Dante's laptop was Hannah and his parents, all repeatedly telling him that they're proud and that he'd just got to say yes to seal the deal. Chris couldn't breath, everything was so funny and overwhelming and perfect that this was all just so incredible, he couldn't believe his eyes, did he really have _this_ many friends?, he wondered.

The laptop-men all walked back in a line, exiting from Chris' view so he could watch the people dancing crazily and the in-synch marching band. The group behind the band were waving their hands up in their air and walking from side to side as they did so, two steps to the left then two to the right. And then they all fell back, holding their arms up in the air to make a walkway. This revealed Darren and suddenly everything fell into place for Chris, the song, the 'I do' videos, the crazy dancing, Darren was about to propose. Chris was hyperventilating when he spotted Darren, dressed in a black tux with a black bowtie. He walked down the aisle, his dad and Joey (his best man) dancing along beside him as he walked. Chris reached out his hands, _needing _to hold Darren's hands, needing to be with him forever, he loved Darren more than anyone in the world, and the idea that Darren had done all of this for him made every other feeling melt away beside pure, unfathomable love.

Darren and his dad hugged when they got near to Chris, the group behind Darren all got onto their knees and held their hands up in the air at random angles as Joey and Darren's dad left Darren and Chris alone. Darren mouthed, _who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you, _staring right at Chris, honey brown eyes locked on watering aquamarine ones. Before the final beat finished Darren got down on one knee, Chris struggling to breath as he sobbed. The song finished and Darren mimed for Chris to take off his headphones, which he did quickly and placed them beside him.

"Oh my god.." Chris choked, his tone full of disbelief yet happiness.

"Come here." Darren whispered with a grin, gesturing for Chris to stand and come closer to him. Chris stood and took a step towards Darren on wobbly legs, he was sure his knees were going to give in with all the crying as Darren grabbed onto his hands.

"Chris, you have already given me a lifetime of happiness, will you let me spend the rest of my life trying to give you the same?" Darren asked, voice cracking as he teared up. Just looking into Chris' eyes he _knew_ he wanted this as much as Darren did, and Darren felt so lucky to have fallen in love with such a perfect, beautiful human being.

"Will you marry me?" Darren asked, tears streaming down his face as he bit his bottom lip, sniffling a little bit.

"Y-yes." Chris croaked, tears bolting down his face as he nodded weakly, so bogged down with emotions that he was suprised he could even talk. Darren reached into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out a blue felt ring box, grabbing the ring and slipping it onto Chris' finger. The crowd behind them erupted into applause, cheering and wolf whistling loudly as Chris and Darren shared a loving look, smiles plasted on each others faces. Darren grabbed onto Chris' thin waist and pulled him into a kiss, the same shocking electricity prickling Chris' skin as Darren kissed him with passion. When they broke apart Chris pulled Darren into a hug, wrapping his arms around him as he nuzzled his nose into Darren's neck. He breathed in Darren's cologne, that he'd loved from the first day he'd smelt it.

Looking behind at all his friends he could see all of the girls crying, Lea and Amber sobbing into each other's shoulders. Chris was happy to see Mark tearing up, because he _never_ cried. Cory had an arm round Lea and Kevin slipped an arm round Amber's waist, kissing her forehead softly. Chris smiled at them all, thanking them for this epic proposal with just his eyes. Even though Glee had ended, and so had his movie and Starkid, Chris loved that he'd made friends with the sort of people who he'd be friends with for life. They'd all helped Darren make this perfect proposal and yet Chris hadn't seen them all in a while, he'd actually started to think some of the Starkid's didn't really want to be his friend anymore. He was proved wrong though, as he spotted all of the Starkid guys giving Chris thumbs up and wiping their teary eyes. All of the Starkid girls were sobbing, and Chris loved that they cared _so _much.

Chris turned his attention back to Darren, humming quietly into his shoulder as he hugged him more.

Chris and Darren stood their clutching each other tightly, both of them knowing that they never _ever _wanted to let go.


End file.
